The Fame
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: Buffy, a world known famous actress, auditions for a part in a new romance film. After successfully getting the part, she meets the actor who will be playing her lover. Wow Angel O'Conner is hot! Though, can their love just stay in the realm of acting?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMERY: Buffy, a world known famous actress, auditions for a part in a new romance film. After successfully getting the part, she meets the actor who will be playing her lover. And boy oh boy – is Angel O'Conner hot! Will Buffy be able to keep herself grounded throughout this movie? Will the paparazzi make it difficult? Will their love stay between the realms of acting? And will her marriage to her husband survive?**

* * *

I grabbed my handbag off the side, cradling my two year old, Rose, on my hip as I hurried towards the door. I heard my phone vibrating in my bag and halted immediately. Keeping one of my arms firmly around Rose, I searched through my handbag to get my phone.

You see, I wasn't your average girl. Well, I was, in some ways, though this girl starred in movies, got followed by paparazzi day in day out and was worth thousands of millions of dollars. I had never wanted to do acting when I was younger, I had always wanted to be an ice cream woman, yet after I had been spotted throwing a tantrum at the train station, I had been in acting ever since. Over the years, I had been getting more and more roles, becoming more and more known around the world.

I grabbed my phone and flipped it open, pressing it against my ear.

'Buffy Summers,' I answered.

Rose wriggled impatiently in my arms. 'Momma!' she moaned.

I frowned, noticing how distressed my two year old was getting, and ruffled her hair.

'_Hey Buffy. It's Faith-'_

I had a full team of supporters who made life worth living. Faith, an intimidating and persuasive brunette, was my agent. Without Faith, I would have never gotten half the roles I had wanted. Willow, my best friend, was my make-up artist. She made me look good no matter what. Cordelia was my clothes designer – she picked out every outfit I needed for events, every piece of clothing that would look good in a movie, she even designed some clothes for Rose. Xander was my limo driver, or my driver (if we were unable to get a limo and wanted to drive undercover), he always carted us all around. Riley and Spike were my godsends. They were my bodyguards and protected me 24 hours of the day – without them I would be mobbed my paparazzi and people all the time. Oz, who was married to Willow, was my rep – he cleared up any articles or rumours that were totally 100% false. And, finally, my handsome husband, Oliver, who had loved me ever since we had met at an audition.

'_You there? Come on, B, I haven't got all day!' _said Faith.

I rolled my eyes. I knew how impatient Faith could be.

'Yeah, Faith, what's wrong?' I asked, sitting Rose down on the sofa.

'_I got you an audition for that new love story! That one where the vampire and human fall in love. You're going to be auditioning for the part of Belinda.'_

'Belinda?' I replied.

I took a seat besides Rose, who was spread across the sofa playing with the tassels on the cushions.

'_She is the human. She falls in love with Edmund the vampire.'_

'Sounds familiar,' I mumbled.

'_Does doesn't it? Oh well. The audition is tomorrow morning at ten. See you then.'_

I closed my phone and threw it bag in my bag. Rising to my feet, I picked up Rose and headed straight for the door. I was already late for lunch with Oliver – our pesky two year old refused to get up in the morning – and I dreaded to think how long it would take going through traffic. I threw open the door to find Spike and Riley waiting patiently, playing rocks, paper, scissors. I flashed them an apologetic smile.

'Sorry, guys,' I said.

'No problem niblet,' replied Spike, going into 'bodyguard' mode and stepping in front of me. 'Xander is waiting outside – there's apparently lot of paparazzi swarming the place.'

'Great,' I sighed.

I clutched Rose tighter to me. I didn't want to even think what would happen if I dropped her – besides from hurting her, there would be thousands of pictures and horrible headlines. Throughout my fame, no one had ever questioned my Motherhood – and that was how it was going to stay. In fact, I had come top in a poll for top yummy mummies in a magazine. I had been quite proud of that achievement. I wasn't the type of celebrity who carried their child around for attention; neither was I the type to lay my child off on a nanny all day until I came home. My daughter was my world, my main priority in life, and I would happily drop fame any day for her.

After trudging down six flights of stairs, I braced myself for what was waiting outside. Spike and Riley stood closer on either side of me, putting on their 'don't-mess-with-us' look. I greeted the receptionist at the desk, who smiled back, before walking towards the automatic doors, where I could see cameras flashing already. Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the doors.

Thousands of bright flashes stunned my eyes. I heard Rose moan and stuff her head into the crook on my neck, hiding her face from the many cameras. I sympathetically rubbed her on the back. I hated having to put her through this; no child should ever have to suffer the wrath of the paparazzi, although I wanted to give her as much as a normal life as possible.

'Buffy! Buffy!' I heard people yell frantically.

Spike was now in front of me, clearing a path to the SUV waiting for us. I heard him asking someone to back off. Meanwhile, Riley was close behind.

'Having a nice day?' someone shouted.

I found it sweet how some people cared as to if I was having a nice day. Most of the paparazzi stood with cameras, shouting my name over and over again, following me down the streets, and asking me ridiculous questions that I had no answers to. Others, however, simply took a few photos before politely asking me about my day, how my daughter was and if I was signed up to star in any movies - these people weren't vultures.

'Is it true you're divorcing your husband?' another person yelled.

Thankfully, Spike opened the SUV door and helped me inside. I quickly waved, before jumping inside. Riley got in next and shut the door behind him, muffling the shouts from the swarming crowd. Moments later, Spike jumped in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. Rose looked up meekly and looked around, smiling again once she realised we were away from the large crowds.

'Alright, Buffster? Where to?' asked Xander, looking up in his rear view mirror.

'The Ivy, please,' I said, returning Xander's goofy smile.

Xander nodded and pulled out from the hotel.

I finally relaxed and cuddled Rose to my chest. She stuck her thumb into her – a bad habit of hers since she was only a few months old – and laid her head on my chest, her eyes fluttering open and closed. I smoothed down her blonde curls.

Rose was a mixture of me and Oliver. She possessed my blonde hair, though was strangely gifted with beautiful springy curls – even though me or Oliver both had naturally straight hair. Her skin was a beautiful olive colour and was heavenly smooth. She had Oliver's dark, enchanting brown orbs that mesmerized everyone. Rose had perfect features – a squared draw, straight nose, pinkish lips, thick and long eyelashes, white teeth. She was one hundred percent inhumanly beautiful. And she was my daughter.

I suddenly heard my phone vibrating again. Trying my best not to disturb Rose, who had fallen asleep peacefully, I unzipped my handbag and pulled it out. At first I wondered if it was Faith calling me to tell me about another audition, however one look at the caller I.D told me everything I needed to know.

'Hey,' I answered, pressing the phone against my ear.

'_Hey babe. Where are you?' _

I had met Oliver when I was fifteen year old. We had both gone to the same audition for a comedy film. My eyes fell upon him in the waiting room and I had called myself 'lucky' ever since. I don't know what I fell in love with first; his deep brown eyes, his sculptured black hair, his beautiful sun kissed glow. Amazingly, we had both gotten the two leading parts in the film. Over the course of those next few months, we became very close friends. Eventually filming was over and we wouldn't see each other as much. On the last day on the set, Oliver asked me out – he told me how he couldn't live without me and that I had become a huge part of his life. Ever since that day we had been together. We got married when I was twenty one and Oliver was twenty two. I had kept my maiden name, instead of changing it to Thompson (Oliver's surname), although that didn't make our marriage any less special. Six months after the wedding, I fell pregnant with Rose. Our family was complete.

'Paparazzi swarmed us outside, I'm on my way now,' I replied.

'We're ten minutes away, Buff,' Xander said from the front.

'_There's loads of papz here as well, Buffy,' _said Oliver.

I listened closely and heard muffled shouts of Oliver's name. So much for our quiet lunch …

I sighed. 'I'll be there in ten.'

I hung up and shoved my phone back in my bag, tossing it to the side.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I was making my way through the overcrowded street. Riley took his place at the front this time, clearing people out of the way, whilst Spike took his turn at the rear. Rose had woken up as soon as we had stepped out of the car, the thousand of flashing cameras and shouting had been the reason why, and she now returned her head back into the crook of my shoulder, hiding her face once again.

'Buffy!'

'Mrs Summers, signed any new films lately?'

'How is the baby?'

'Can I have an autograph?'

All the shouts clashed as one huge deafening ball of voices.

This was just a typical day for me.

* * *

**I got inspired by Lady Gaga's song – The Fame – and decided to write this. I also have been inspired by the relationship between Rob Pattionson and Kristen Stewart – who are constantly getting reported about being together. You will see a lot of similarities in the story between my two film stars. Also, my Inbox has been awfully empty for these last few days. I promise much longer chapters from here on. Reviews are appreciated! x**


	2. Chapter 2

I tip-toed around the house, searching for my black high heels, whilst Rose sat on the sofa, a bowl of Lucky Charms balancing on her knees, watching a cartoon. I had been woken up at the crack of dawn by her quiet sobs. It turned out she had a bad dream and didn't want to go back to sleep. Remembering that I had an audition in the next few hours, I decided to get up and get ready before I became too adapted to the warmth of my bed and refused to do so.

Oliver was still in bed, seen as he didn't have to go in for shooting his new film until around three o'clock, and had been unaware when Rose had come in. He was a heavy sleeper – as you had probably guessed. I knew that he probably wouldn't wake up until around eleven-ish when his hunger would pierce his dreams and awake him.

'Momma, me want more,' said Rose from the sofa. She held up her bowl, peering at me with her puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes. My two year old child ate more than I did. And I ate a lot!

'Sure, honey, just give Mommy a minute.'

I got on my knees and peered under the sofa. I gave a sigh of relief when I saw my black heels lay on their sides, covered in a small layer of dust, in reaching distance. I grabbed them and jumped back onto my feet. I wiped the dust off quickly, praying to God that they fit still, and took a seat besides Rose, who was still wearing the same puppy dog expression that melted even the coldest of hearts.

I jumped at the sound of my phone vibrating on the glass coffee table in front of me. Rose giggled at me softly, climbing off the sofa and hobbling away towards her room. I leant forward and picked up my phone, not even needing to see the caller I.D to guess who it was.

'Faith,' I greeted as I flipped up my phone.

'_B, remember your audition at ten,' _replied Faith.

I rolled my eyes and wondered what I done to make Faith have no confidence in me. I had always turned up to every audition she had managed to get me, showing the right amount of enthusiasm about wanting to play the role and displaying the correct manners – especially if I hadn't succeeded in claiming the role I had wanted. I would have thought that, after many years, Faith would at least have some sort of trust in me.

'I know, I got it.'

'_And bring Rose – that little 'un does wonders at turning the directors into goo,'_ Faith chuckled.

Well, that was true for certain. Two months after Roses' first birthday, I had asked Faith to find me a new project that would get me back on track. My fans had been missing me, loyally waiting my return, and I owed them more than ever possible. Like I had asked, Faith found me a supernatural horror film called _The Grudge _that needed a leading woman to help spook the audience. Oliver was down in Chicago visiting his parents, leaving me to look after Rose. As all my friends were busy, I had no other choice but to take Rose. The director had fallen in love with her the moment I pushed her into the room in her pram, watching as she sat kicking her legs and shrieking in a high pitched cry. He asked if he could hold her whilst I auditioned. Passing her over to him, I wondered how he was able to look so calm – any guy seemed fearful of a crying baby. However, throughout the audition, Rose remained silent, playing with his tie and putting it into her mouth. I had received the leading part in the film – yet I had a strong feeling Rose was something to do with it as well as my acting skills.

'Sure,' I said.

'_I'll have Xand pick you up for quarter to ten.'_

'Cool. See you then.'

I hung up and dropped my phone besides me, leaning back into the sofa and rubbing my hands over my face. I hoped that since I was going at such an early time that maybe no paparazzi would be waiting for me this morning. Yesterday had been hectic during lunch, even though we had been giving a private room, because all we heard was people screaming our names, begging the waiters to let them up to snap a few pictures. Rose had thankfully ignored all the shouts and just ate as normally, babbling along in her usual soft voice.

Wait. Where was Rose?

I jumped up and headed towards her bedroom. I poked my head around her door, looking around the bright pink princess themed room, and raised my eyebrow when I noticed the room was empty. I stepped back out and turned back to look around the apartment. I walked back into the main sitting room area and glared around. Finally, I spotted her little foot poking out behind the breakfast island in the centre of the kitchen area. Slipping my high heels back off, I tip-toed towards her. I got on my hands and knees, crawling sneakily closer, before poking my head around the corner.

Rose sat, leaning up against the oak cupboards, with the Lucky Charms cereal box between her legs, munching away happily. It took her a few moments before she noticed me watching her. She gave me a quiet giggle, showing off her cheeky smile that had adopted from Oliver, and continued eating, spilling a few over the floor as she scrammed loads of the cereal into her small mouth.

'If only Daddy could see now,' I whispered, crawling closer towards her. 'I think he would be very angry that you were not planning on saving him any.'

Rose giggled again, hiding her face behind the box.

'Rose Marie Summers, what am I going to do with you?'

I stood up, sweeping her up into my arms and blowing a huge raspberry on her cheek. She shrieked in delight, pushing my face away from hers.

'Momma!' she giggled.

I pulled away. I stuck out my tongue at her and watched her giggle again.

I loved seeing my daughter smile. It completed my day. Whenever I had a hectic day – a word that is used in my every day vocabulary – I find myself peaceful when I am able to spend time with Rose. I hated the days when I would have to go to the studio and shoot for half the day, before going to do a few photo shoots and interviews, and not being able to return home till late at night or early in the morning. Even though we were only separated for a day, it always seemed like much longer. I had never planned to have children, especially as I was so dedicated to my career, yet Rose had been a gift from the gods and life without her would be very dull.

I watched as Rose began to play with my hair. She noticed me watching and looked up. She smiled her cheeky grin once more, before pressing a soft kiss on the side of my cheek.

'Wuv you Momma,' she said.

'Love you too, baba,' I replied, snuggling my head into her curly hair.

There was a sudden knock at the door. I re-arranged Rose so she was on my hip, and headed towards the door. I looked through the peephole to see Spike and Riley, looking as muscular as ever, with their friendly smiles and arms folded over their chests. I opened the door, stepping aside to allow them in.

'I thought I told you that you could both have the day off,' I said, shutting the door behind them.

Rose reached out towards Spike, who happily took her in his arms. Rose seemed to have a fascination with Spike – she was always wanted to play with him or pull at his curly blonde hair. Spike laughed as Rose grabbed a fistful of his hair. I already knew that after this long Spike didn't mind my daughter's constant need to annoy him.

'It's alright,' shrugged Riley, shoving his hands into his pockets, 'we decided we would escort you to your audition. I'm pretty sure the papz will be watching you.'

I flashed him a grateful smile.

**-----**

I sat in the front of the SUV, huge sunglasses covering half of my face.

I had been wrong. Half the amount of the usual paparazzi was waiting outside when I had left the building, crowding me as usual with their flashing lights and many questions. Wanting to get Rose out of the spotlight as quick as possible, I passed her to Spike and had him quickly get her into the back of the car. Riley escorted me to the passenger seat before taking his seat in the back. Whilst Riley made his way back around the car, many people surrounded the windows to get pictures.

'We're here,' announced Xander, pulling me out of my thoughts.

'Thanks Xand,' I said.

'No problem,' he smiled. 'Just give me a ring when you want picking up.'

I nodded.

I scanned the street and noticed no paparazzi had found me yet. I pressed a kiss to Xander's cheek, leaving a lipstick mark, before throwing open the door and jumping out. I opened the back door and unbuckled Rose from her car seat. Placing her on my hip and grabbing my handbag from Spike, I thanked Xander once more and shut the door.

I headed towards the huge building in front of me.

'Momma, where we go?' asked Rose.

'Mommy just got to go meet some very important people, beautiful. Can you be a good girl for Mommy?'

Rose nodded and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck.

I straightened down her hair as I entered through the automatic doors.

The reception was a pale crème colour with a brown laminate floor. My high heels echoed loudly around the room. There was a huge glass desk towards the back of the room, with another door to the left of the desk. I headed over towards the desk, my shoes making my presence known, and saw the young woman at the desk. Her hair was scraped back into a tight bun, her brown eyes pierced me as I made my way over, and her lips hovered into a huge smile. The woman only looked a few years into her twenties.

'Mrs Summers, I'm a huge fan!' she gushed, rising from her seat.

Her head quickly snapped around to the door to the left of the desk. After peering at it for a few moments, she turned back to me with a small smile.

'I apologise,' she said, holding out her hand. 'I'm not supposed to act like a crazed fan around the celebrities that come hear. Part of the job,' she added in a whisper.

I shook her hand, shaking my head softly. 'It's Ok. It's a pleasure to meet you.'

The woman grinned like a child seeing their Christmas presents huddled around the Christmas tree. Her eyes suddenly snapped behind me and I spun around to see Faith entering the reception. Her hair was shoved up in a messy ponytail and she wore a simple grey tracksuit with a pair of sunglasses balanced on her head.

'Look whose late,' I mocked, sticking my tongue out.

'Chill, B, it's all cool,' grinned Faith.

Rose looked up to register Faith's presence. She flashed her a toothy grin, which Faith replied with a ruffle of her hair. We both turned back to the young woman, who was now sat back down in her seat, and waited as she collected the information we needed.

'Mr Giles is up in room one hundred and ten on the sixth floor,' smiled the young woman.

'Five by five,' replied Faith.

I hitched Rose further up my hip as we made our way towards the door.

'Let's rock this bitch,' Faith said to me, clapping her hands together.

I had my fingers crossed.

-----

**I hope you liked! Thanks so much for the reviews. It means so much to me. Hopefully Angel should star soon! And the story should slowly pick up once filming starts! Lots of love! x**


	3. Chapter 3

I entered into room 110, clutching a now sleeping Rose closer against my chest, with Faith shutting the door behind me. I looked around the room to see only a long, rectangle table stretching across the back. There were at least ten chairs lined up along the table, however only one was occupied. There was an X on the floor in front of the table where I knew, from earlier auditions, that was where people stood to recite their lines to the director. The man behind the table rose to his feet and walked around the table, a polite smile unfolding across his face.

'Buffy! What a pleasure to meet you,' he greeted, holding out his hand.

The man wore a simple blue sweater, rolled up to his elbows, and a pair of black pants. Glasses were perched on the end of his nose, looking like they were about to slip off at any moment. The man was slightly aged; his hair was slightly grey and a few wrinkles were set in his face. However, he looked in good health and was smiling like a twelve year old on Christmas day. The first thing I recognized was the thick British accent he spoke in.

'My name is Rupert Giles; I am the director of 'Midnight'.'

'Nice to meet you,' I smiled, shaking his hand with my free one.

His blue eyes fell upon the sleeping Rose. A smile stretched across his face. 'This is your child?'

I nodded. 'This is Rose.'

I heard Faith cough behind me. I rolled my eyes, knowing she wanted to be introduced.

'And this is my manager – Faith,' I added, pointing to Faith.

Faith grinned proudly. 'Nice to finally meet you!'

'You too, Miss Lehane. I believe it was you who I spoke on the phone with?' questioned Giles.

'Yep,' said Faith.

We stood in silence for a few moments. Rose's soft moans were the only noise that penetrated the silence. Finally Giles took his glasses off, wiped them on his shirt, before placing them back on the brink of his nose. He ushered us towards his desk. Faith and I followed.

'These are the lines I need to you to recite, Buffy,' said Giles, passing me a few pieces of paper.

I nodded. Turning to Faith, who had already happily took a seat behind the table, I leant over and lay Rose in her arms, trying my hardest not to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open for a moment, staring around the room with big, confused eyes, before they finally closed again, her breathing slowing down to a soft pace.

I took a spot on the X and quickly scanned the papers.

'I will do the lines of Edmund,' announced Giles, ruffling a piece of paper.

I nodded.

'How old are you?' I asked in determination.

'Seventeen,' answered Giles.

I looked up. 'How long have you been seventeen?'

'A few centuries, but who's counting?'

I quickly scanned down the page, finding my next line.

'You know I love you, right?' he said.

'How can I be sure?' I whispered, letting the tone of heart-break settle into my voice.

'You just need to trust me,' replied Giles.

Before I could move onto the next set of lines, Rose awoke with a burst of tears. I quickly rushed over to her, slightly amused by Faith's startled face, and swept her up in my arms. I began to rock her softly, humming softly in her ear.

'I'm sorry,' I apologised to Giles.

However, he was still smiling, watching Rose and I in interest.

'I think I've seen enough anyway,' Giles said.

I felt slightly disappointed in myself, wishing there was something I could do to at least give me some faith that I could secure the role, however I knew hardly anything about the movie, and therefore I couldn't think of a single thing that would impress Giles enough to persuade him to give me the part. Forcing myself not to look miserable – which was odd as I was rarely ever emotional about not receiving a part – I continued to attend to my daughter.

'Tell me, Miss Summers, how busy your filming schedule is for the next six months?' questioned Giles, x-raying me over the top of his glasses.

If I was being honest, I had absolutely no clue. I hadn't received any roles recently, though who knew what the future held? I turned to Faith, who had a hint of a smile dancing on her determined face, and gave her a questioning look.

'Erm, Buffy's filming schedule doesn't even exist. She's currently free until next year,' answered Faith.

I suddenly remembered a deal I had struck with a television script writer a few weeks ago. I had promised to star on his high rated television show called _So Random _as a recurring guest star for the new and improved third series. Even though I had forgotten about this deal, it seemed that Faith had not. I was grateful for my agent. Who knew where I would be without her.

'So many actresses have come through that door and stood where you have just read your lines. Sadly to say, they were nothing that I was looking for. If you accept, I would love for you to be _Midnight_'s Belinda!' Giles grinned from ear to ear.

Wow.

I had totally not been expecting to actually land the role! I thought the moment after Rose had burst into tears that my chances were slim. A small squeal escaped my lips as I hurriedly accepted the offer. Giles laughed at my enthusiasm. He began to discuss the film scheduling and contracts with Faith, who seemed pretty proud to be my agent for once, and gave her his number so they would be able to sort everything out.

I didn't know why but _Midnight _had me drawn to it like a magnet. I knew that if I hadn't secured the role I would have been highly disappointed, even though I had gone through a few rejections in my acting career, and I couldn't place my finger on what had me so interested in this movie.

I guess only time would tell.

* * *

After thanking Giles repeatedly until he all but threw me out of the room, I made my way to the reception with a slight spring in my step now. Faith was finding it difficult to keep up with me.

When I stepped out of the door and into the reception, I immediately walked over to the receptionists' desk. The women who had been seated there earlier when we had arrived was still in her seat, twirling around on her chair slightly as her eyes lingered on the screen of her cell phone. As soon as she noticed me walking towards her, she jumped out of her seat, straightened down her skirt, and gave me a timid smile.

'Mrs Summers, what can I do for you?' she asked kindly.

'Have you got a piece of paper and a pen?' I said.

Quicker than a strike of lightening, she disappeared beneath the desk, rummaging around what sounded like a very full box of equipment. Faith cocked her eyebrow at me as I passed a sleeping Rose into her arms. The receptionist appeared seconds later, paper and pen in hand. She speedily passed them to me and returned to her seat.

As I bent over the paper with the pen in my hand, I sneaked a glance at the receptionists' nametag.

_To Jill,_

_It was nice to meet you! _

_My best wishes for the future!_

_Lots of love,_

_Buffy Summers. _

_X_

I placed the pen down on the polished wooden desk and slid the piece of paper over to Jill.

I took a few steps back and collected my daughter from the arms of my agent, before returning my gaze back on the women before me. Her eyes widened like two saucepans as a large smile, that looked too wide for her petite face, spread from cheek to cheek, reminding me faintly of the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.

'Thank you,' she sniffed, wiping a few gathered tears from the corner of her eyes. 'Thank you so much.'

Smiling once more at her, I turned on my heel and made my way towards the door.

'It must suck to be surrounded by all these celebrities and never get the chance to ask for an autograph, even when you're their biggest fan. I'm not one of those stuck up bitches, Faith – my fans mean something to me,' I said affectionately.

'I know, B, I know,' smiled Faith, giving me a pat on the shoulder, 'because if you were a stuck up bitch, I would have to kick the crap out of you!'

I snorted.

With my attention now focused on what was waiting outside for us, I squared my shoulders, plastered a smile on my face, and hugged Rose closer to my body without squeezing the life out of her. Spike and Riley were stood on either side of the entrance, their whole bodies tense, as the battlefield of cameras began to flash drastically.

As Faith took her position in front of me, sort of becoming a shield to separate me and the paparazzi, I lifted up Rose's hood to cover up her face slightly.

The door swung open.

And the silence was shattered into a thousand of tiny pieces.

'Hey Mrs Summers, how are you?'

'Is it true that you're considering plastic surgery?'

'Are you shooting a new movie?'

'How is the little one?'

Spike and Riley helpfully made a path down the centre of the crowd, giving me a direct view of the black SUV that was awaiting me. I heard Rose moan quietly as she buried her face into my neck. Quickening my pace, Faith was opening the car door for me in no time. Finally, we all tumbled into the car and slammed the door shut, each of us sighing in relief as the shouts were muffled slightly.

'Where to, Buff?' asked Xander as he drove the car out of the paparazzo's prying eyes and cameras.

'How about the _Hell Mouth_? You know, to celebrate that B scored a part in the film!' Faith replied happily.

The _Hell Mouth _was a cosy restaurant that we regularly took comfort in after long, draining days. Every single person at the restaurant knew what food and drinks we liked to be served, we were even on a first name basis with the workers! The best bit, especially for me and Oliver, was that the staff was completely unfazed by our fame and treated us as normal human beings. The manager of the restaurant respected our privacy and locked up the building whenever we arrived, allowing no one to ruin the peacefulness that the place brought us.

'Yeah, sure, let me just ring Oliver and Willow and Oz to see if they want to join us,' I said.

Shifting Rose's position on my leg, I pulled out my cell and hit one on speed dial.

After about ten rings later, my husband finally picked up.

'_Hey babe, you alright?'_

'Yeah, I'm awesome! Guess who just scored a role in the new _Midnight _film?' I asked gleefully.

'_Erm, Megan Fox?' _

'Oh, thanks honey!'

'_I'm just playing with ya! Hey, that's great news love. I'm so happy for you.'_

'Yeah, Giles was –'

'_Rupert Giles?' _Oliver interrupted with eagerness.

'Erm, yeah, how did you know?' I questioned.

'_He is like the most amazing British director to ever walk this earth! I'm a huge fan.'_

'After so many years of marriage, you'd think I would know that,' I laughed.

I heard his answering laughter.

'Hey, listen do you think you can get off work early and come to the _Hell Mouth _to celebrate?'

'_Erm, I'll see what I can do babe. Anyway, I better get off – we're about to shoot. I love you. And tell my baby girl I love her as well.'_

'Alright, love you too.'

I hung up.

Seven minutes later, and one quick phone call to Willow and her husband, we parked in the deserted car park outside the _Hell Mouth. _Rose was now fully awake, back to her usual perky self as she always was when the cameras were absent, and was having fun swinging on my arm as we made our way to the restaurant. Faith was eager to get inside and have a nice alcoholic beverage – "we are celebrating after all!" – Whilst the three guys just wanted to cram their starving mouths with food until their stomachs were fit to burst.

'Well if it isn't my favourite customers!' greeted a smiling Wesley, who owned the restaurant.

Flanked on either side were two of his waitresses: Glory and Harmony. The two blondes each took their turn to greet us before accompanying us to our usual table towards the back. Adam, one of the waiters, was prepared for us as he dragged over a high chair for Rose. I thanked him, watching as his cheeks turned into a deep mess of scarlet red.

'The usual meals?' asked Harmony.

'Yeah, including Willow and Oz's meals as well please,' I answered.

'And can I have a bottle of Vodka as well? Thanks!' grinned Faith, rubbing her hands together in satisfaction.

'Oh, and can Rose have macaroni cheese instead of her usual, please?' I said.

'Sure,' smiled Harmony, jotting everything down. 'Your orders shall be hear shortly!'

We all thanked her one more time before diving into a conversation about the new film I would be starring in.

* * *

It had been an hour since we had arrived. Willow and Oz had joined our company almost ten minutes after we had taken our seats, each of them staring at their plates of food as though they had never been fed before in their lives, but not before they congratulated me on winning my new role in _Midnight. _As I had been focusing more on Rose the past few months, Willow had been unable to work her magic on me – instead she had been helping in the make-up department for some new Indie film that was being released early next year. She told me how glad she was that she was now able to go back to working for me again. Oz, on the other hand, hoped that this year he wouldn't have to clear up so many ridiculous rumours.

Oz was my representative or "rep" as he preferred calling himself. Whenever a new and totally false rumour would spring up in magazines, he was the one to completely shut it down. Oz had been a godsend over the years, helping me clear every single untrue rumour that was ever said about me. Most of them were rather bizarre, especially the one about Oz and I having an affair behind my husbands back, however others gave us a right good laugh when we needed one.

As Spike tried to entertain Rose, I found that Oliver had still not arrived.

I excused myself politely before pushing back my chair and walking towards the bathroom, my handbag clutched in my hand. I pushed open the door and slid inside. My hands immediately found the cell phone in my bag. I pulled it out and flipped it open, repeating my earlier action by hitting one on speed dial.

It rang and rang and rang.

And no one answered.

I closed my phone, biting down forcefully on my lip. This wasn't the first time Oliver had ignored my calls. Once again, I pressed one on speed dial.

Once again… nothing.

I continued this pattern until a very angry voice answered.

'What Buffy?! I am in the middle of a scene for crying out loud!' Oliver answered furiously.

'I was just wondering why you're not here, don't get lippy with me!' I retorted, my hands curling up into fists.

'Well, what do you want?' he questioned, his voice calming.

'Why aren't you here?' I sighed, running my fingers through my hair. 'I thought you were going to finish early.'

'I can't, babe, I'm sorry. Listen, I have a scene – I will see you at home.'

And with that he hung up.

I shut my phone and tightened my hand around it.

Leaning back against the door, I allowed my eyes to shut and a soft sigh to escape my lips.

To outsiders, those who weren't famous, the lifestyle I led was everything they dreamt of. Being a celebrity, walking the red carpet, having so much money was what people craved. And they would do anything to reach that dream. Yet for those who were part of that world, it was hell. Pure, realistic hell. It didn't matter if you were earning far more than most people or if you had the fancy mansion, you were still living life as a human being and you still dealt with the same emotions and experiences as everyone else did. Being famous didn't stop you from being completely alone. It didn't prevent feeling abandoned.

It made life much more difficult.

My life was so hectic. Everywhere in the world people had an insight to my life – some insights wrong, some right. I was watched like a hawk twenty four seven, having pictures snapped of my every movement and put onto websites or in newspapers. My baby girl was unable to live a normal life. She would always be in the spotlight for merely being my daughter and one day she could hate me for it. She would be talked about, slammed by the media, and photographed everywhere – and, unlike me, she never had a choice. My husband was so busy with his roles and his career; he could hardly find time for his family. Even when I had succeeded, he wasn't there to support me. And sometimes even the strongest of people needed supporting.

This was the actual reality of my life.

My life that wasn't as glamorous as portrayed to be.

* * *

**HEY! AN UPDATE – I KNOW! SHOCKER! But I want to start writing this story again, I like it. Yeah, Buffy wouldn't have got the part that quick or easily – lets just say that Giles saw some pretty horrifying acting! **

**Angel should be introduced next chapter if people review. How about that for bribery? ;)**

**Nar, I'm only playing with you. He will be introduced next chapter hopefully. **

**Review please!**

**Your writer always,**

**Beth x**


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't return to my apartment that night. After the unpleasant phone call with Oliver, I had decided to spend the night at Willow and Oz's place. Cracking open a bottle of wine with my best friend felt like the perfect way to end such a successful day. Rose had drifted off again and was now resting peacefully in the guest room where we would be staying tonight, whilst Oz took refuge in his office for the night to clear up some rumours that were already popping up from thin air. Finally, for the first time today, I felt like I could let everything off my chest.

"Is it horrible to think he values his own success over mine? Like … I don't know … like I'm not worthy of it?" I mumbled, sloshing the wine around my glass.

"I think the fame has gone to his head," said Willow, frowning.

"That was one thing I wanted to prevent."

I sighed, placing the glass down on the coffee table and rubbing my hands over my face. Exhaustion was kicking in. I felt the sudden sensation of my phone vibrating in my pocket.

_Giles wants to see you tomorrow. You need to pick someone to play Edmund._

_Remember, B, think about the chemistry._

_10 o'clock._

_F._

Looking up at the clock on the opposite side of the room, ten in the morning seemed like forever away. But staying up and drinking my sorrows away was a bad idea and turning up hung over when I met Giles tomorrow was even worse. Downing the final gulp of my wine, I rose from my seat and bid Willow goodnight. She too downed the rest of the liquid and left her glass on the coffee table with mine, mumbling about cleaning it up tomorrow.

Without changing out of my daytime clothes, I climbed into the king size bed next to Rose. I rolled onto my side and watched my little girl sleeping peacefully. I hoped she would never consider joining the acting industry, aim her ambitions towards something more with a cause, and find something she was truly passionate about with all her heart. I hoped her Father wouldn't push her into anything she didn't want to do. I refused to allow it. Oliver would only want Rose to be in the industry so he could gush over his talented daughter and, as horrible as it sounded, to scam some of her money.

My fingertips danced along her smooth cheeks. I pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and rolled onto my back. A few moments later, I had joined Rose in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"Thanks again."

"Honestly, Buffy, it's no problem at all," Willow replied.

I looked down at the outfit Willow had forced me to wear and prayed to God that I wouldn't stain it. I took the black blazer she held in her hands and shrugged it on, feeling extremely businesslike. She then passed me my handbag and my sunglasses.

"You're welcome to stay again tonight," she offered as she went to get my daughter from the bedroom.

"I hope it won't be necessary," I answered honestly.

Willow returned a few moments later, cuddling my daughter and smothering her in kisses. Rose giggled, her fingers tangled in Willow's hair, and wriggled uncontrollably in her arms. Wincing at the image of Willow dropping her, I quickly checked the time. Half nine. As if on queue, there was a knock at the door.

Taking Rose, I kissed Willow on the cheek and thanked her for everything, promising to bring the wine tonight if I needed to stay again.

I slid out of the door and was immediately greeted by Spike and Riley.

"Oliver rang me last night," said Riley as we entered the elevator.

"What did he say?" Curiosity laced in my voice.

"He was drunk."

If it wasn't for my daughter in my arms, who was playing with my hair in complete fascination, I would have cursed. What was Oliver thinking? He knew just as much as me that the media would have a field-day with the stories they could conjure up about his drunken antics. It was irresponsible and stupid, not to mention completely disrespectful to me and Rose.

"Idiot," I muttered.

Riley and Spike frowned, swapping glances with each other, before straightening up as the elevator doors opened. I pulled my sunglasses from the top of my head and placed them on the brink of my nose, hiding my tearful hazel eyes. Stepping out of the elevator, I was extremely relieved to find that no one was in sight and I could get to the black SUV in complete peace.

Riley, Spike, Xander and I travelled in complete silence, leaving only Rose and the radio to keep us entertained. I politely thanked Xander as I got out of the car and declined his offer for a ride home. After requesting that Spike and Riley had the remainder of the day off, I entered the familiar building and walked up to Jill the Receptionist.

"Hello Mrs Summers, nice to see you again," she greeted.

"You too, Jill. Is Giles still up on the sixth floor?"

"He is. Have a nice day."

I forced a weak smile in return, readjusted Rose on my hip, and headed towards the elevator. Something told me that today was going to be a long day…

* * *

The day seemed to drag, just as I had predicted, and even hundreds of untalented men couldn't keep me entertained enough. I had spent five hours straight reading various scenes from the film, trying to find a sizzling chemistry with the other actor, though no one yet had impressed me or Giles. It seemed like we had searched the whole of America for the part of Edmund.

"Just one more Buffy," Giles sighed, wiping his glasses on his handkerchief.

I nodded, bouncing Rose on my hip. She had been unusually good for me today, especially as she had only cried once, which impressed Giles so much that he gave me permission to bring her to set with me when production started.

"What's this last one called?" I questioned.

"Angel O'Conner," Giles replied, reading off his clipboard.

What an interesting name, I thought instantly. Just as I began to imagine what he looked like, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Giles.

The door swung open and my jaw dropped.

He was by far the most handsome man I had seen today, or in my life probably, and it took me a lot of strength to close my mouth. I swear I heard him chuckle softly as he shut the door behind him.

His eyes were a dark, soft brown that sparkled fiercely with passion and mystery. He had beautiful pale white skin, which was slightly ironic as he was auditioning to play the part of a vampire. His teeth were literally perfect and white, almost blinding me, and he had a beautifully structured jaw line with equally perfect cheek bones.

"Are you Angel?" asked Giles, standing up and shaking his hand.

"I am, sir."

"This is Buffy Summers… she will be playing the lead female role."

"Nice to meet you," Angel smiled, flashing his perfect white teeth.

"You too," I said, almost breathlessly.

"And who is this little beauty?" he said, nodding at Rose.

"This is Rose, my two year old daughter," I informed.

"May I?"

I passed Rose into his arms, finding no reason not to trust him, and smiled when she instantly started giggling. Angel tickled her under her chin, sticking his tongue out at her. Whilst he entertained my daughter, I grabbed two scripts and discussed with Giles which scene we should attempt.

"The scene where he first tells her that he love hers?" suggested Giles.

I nodded.

Passing Rose over to Giles, Angel and I took a place in the centre of the room. Handing over his script, I wished him good luck and a reassuring smile. In the pit of my stomach, I had a really good feeling about this audition and it felt as though Angel was the one.

"I've never felt this before," Angel whispered, sounding confused yet passionate.

"Felt what?"

"Like I'm actually truly alive, like my stone cold heart is on fire," he replied.

"I don't understand," I said, taking a step closer to him.

Taking a step closer to me, he said "I think…"

"Think what?" I urged, staring into his eyes.

He looked straight into my eyes, with not a moment's hesitation or any embarrassment. The look in his eyes convinced me that he was in love with me, that I was his world, like we were actual lovers.

"I'm in love with you."

With that, he dropped his head and pressed his lips firmly to mine. They were warm, moist. I couldn't control myself and began to kiss him back fiercely. He finally pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"If my hands weren't full, I would gladly give you a round of applause," Giles grinned enthusiastically.

"Well done," I smiled at Angel, heading back over to Giles. "You're the first one today that's actually excited him!"

Angel smiled.

* * *

"He was perfect!" I gushed after Angel had left.

"I agree, he totally embodied the character," said Giles, nodding his head.

"He's the only guy I've actually felt the chemistry with, he's just utterly amazing!"

"And ninety five percent of actors take a step back when the other actor steps towards them… yet he took a step forward when you approached him!"

Giles collected his pile of paperwork and shoved it into his briefcase before snapping it shut. Grabbing my handbag and cradling Rose in my other arm, I followed him out of the room and towards the elevator.

"Would you like to cast him as your Edmund?" Giles finally asked.

"Definitely."

"Are you one hundred percent positive? Once I make the call, there is no going back," Giles warned as we entered the elevator.

"I'm sure, trust me. I think we have the right chemistry to make this film a success!"

Giles looked like he was about to tear up. "That's the exact thing I wanted to hear!"

A few minutes later, after the finalization of Angel playing Edmund was agreed upon, Giles and I departed the elevator and headed towards the reception. Giles gave me a quick thumbs up and promised to get in contact with me soon, though if I wanted to know anything about when production started then he advised it would be best to contact Faith first. I waved him goodbye as he exited out of the back of the building.

I began to walk through the reception, saying a swift goodbye to Jill, until I suddenly noticed a figure stood waiting near the entrance.

Oliver.

"Honey, I'm home," I muttered under my breath as I approached him.

* * *

**OMG! HAS IT SERIOUSLY BEEN A YEAR SINCE I UPDATED? BLOODY HELL!**

**I hope you enjoyed this. If I still have readers and people who'd like to read this story, I'm definitely going to be updating more frequently! Lots of love,xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver greeted me with an energetic kiss. I was extremely surprised by this overwhelming affection, then I realised he was a man… he was obviously trying to get back in my good books after his little drunken fun. When his lips finally departed from mine, he flashed me a dazzling smile. I rolled my eyes as all the reasons why I fell in love with him came flooding into mind.

"I promise that I didn't go out into the spotlight, I stayed indoors," he said.

I nodded, finding that I suddenly just wanted to dispose that subject.

We exited the building and walked straight from the door to the car without any hassle whatsoever. Strapping Rose into her car seat in record time, I jumped in the front and slammed the door shut.

"So how was casting, babe?" Oliver asked, pulling out into the road.

"We found our leading man today," I replied.

"Ah, who?"

"Angel O'Conner."

"Never heard of him," Oliver said after a brief pause.

I assumed Angel was a fresh face in the acting industry, probably lacking any experience, though that didn't matter as he possessed a natural talent. Although I was well aware of how my husband's mind worked…

"Just because he's unknown doesn't mean he hasn't got talent," I informed.

Oliver believed that you can't be a good actor if you are unheard of. I, however, believed that there are many unknown talents out there that are waiting to be discovered. I always said it just takes one spot of luck to become successful in this industry.

"I never said he wasn't talented, honey."

He denied it, as I knew he would, but it was a lie. I was quite aware that my husband thought a larger pay check and fan base was the definition of successful. I obviously completely disagreed. I thought that being happy and doing something you love was being successful. It was amusing how our beliefs were totally opposite. But, as they always said, opposites attract.

* * *

I was a fool to think that the peaceful family bonding time was going to last.

Almost half an hour after we had arrived at a restaurant, Oliver received a call. He excused himself from the table, phone already to his ear, and pressed a kiss to Rose's head as he disappeared to the bathroom. I watched as Rose's arms flew up into the air, reaching out towards where her Daddy had disappeared.

"I know, Rose," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair.

A surge of disappointment and a slight hint of anger coursed through my veins as Oliver returned with an expression that I knew far too well nowadays. He leant against his chairs, twirling his phone between his fingers.

"If you have to go, just go."

"I'm sorry babe. I honestly wish-"

"It's fine," I said, forcing a smile across my face. "I'll see if Willow will give me a ride home."

"It's only a scene or two that needs to be shot again, we should be finished in an hour or two. I'll pay for the meal at the front as my way of apologising," Oliver informed, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

With that, he exited the restaurant in his usual confident strut. I heard the shrill ringtone of his phone again before he'd even left the building.

My appetite slowly faded and I pushed the plate of food away from me, sighing loudly. When I noticed Rose wasn't touching her food either, I frowned and mentally cursed Oliver for letting her down once again. I fed the remainder of her meal to her with great difficulty as she had decided to show me how stubborn she really was, a trait that she had adopted from me.

"Come on, Rose, just one more spoonful!" I pleaded gently.

Rose hid her face from me, moaning loudly.

I gave up and dropped the spoon onto my plate with a clatter.

"Fine!" I snapped, rising from my seat.

Grabbing my purse, I hoisted Rose up from her seat and carried her out of the restaurant, fully aware that all eyes were observing my every move. Escaping out of the entrance, away from all the prying eyes, I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the irritation drain slightly out of me.

"Sorry sweetie." I pressed a kiss in Rose's hair.

I began walking down the bitter cold street, deafened by the busy traffic and crowds of people cluttering the street. I needed to get away from the main road before someone recognized me or else I'd be in trouble. My pace instantly quickened as I clung onto Rose and my purse tightly.

"Hey! Look, it's Buffy Summers!" I heard a voice suddenly shout.

Damn.

I bolted round the corner, eager to get away from everything, when I collided with a strong figure. I stumbled back slightly, my grip loosening on Rose, before I was steadied by a strong pair of arms that grabbed me firmly around my waist.

"Buffy?"

"Angel?"

"What are you doing?" he questioned, taking a step back.

"Well I'm trying to get away from here. I don't really fancy all flashing cameras in my face or Rose's, so I'm trying to find a quiet place to call a cab," I answered.

I cuddled Rose against my chest, still keeping a firm clutch on my purse, and continued to look over my shoulder.

"My cars parked just a few streets away, I'll give you a ride home… saves you paying for a cab," Angel politely offered.

"Thanks but I'll just get a cab, saves you from being my slave!"

"I insist. After all, you've just got me my role and pay check for this film we're doing … giving you a ride is the least I can do!"

I chewed thoughtfully on my lip. I looked down at Rose and noticed her teeth were chattering. I pressed my hand to her face, realising how cold she was.

"A ride would be great," I accepted, smiling.

* * *

I could feel Angel observing me whenever he stopped at a red light. Eventually, after ending up stuck in traffic, he asked if I was okay. I nodded in response, though he obviously didn't believe me as he questioned me some more.

"It's my marriage," I finally whispered.

"Oliver Thompson?"

I was surprised when my husband's name slipped from his lips, curious as to how he knew who I was married to, before remembering that the majority of my life had been splashed over magazine covers since I was fifteen years old. I often forgot that I wasn't your typical wife and mother.

"He's very talented," Angel commented.

He's obsessed with his fame, I thought. I wanted to release all my frustration, share how lonely and miserable I was in my marriage, explain how my daughter rarely got to see her Father because he was always working. I chose to bite my lip instead. Things could change – I had to keep hope that everything would go uphill... even if I found it difficult to believe. I knew it hadn't always been like this, it had only just started recently.

"He is indeed," I agreed quietly, staring out of the window.

"What's it like being married to one of the greatest actors alive?"

Miserable? Lonely? Something I would never wish on someone else?

"Sorry," Angel apologized, misinterpreting my silence, "I didn't mean to be rude... I sound like the paparazzi."

"Except you haven't tried to shove a camera up my dress yet," I laughed.

Angel laughed too. His laughter was like a breath of fresh air. It had been a long time since I had felt so light, like a feather that was slowly floating to the floor, and I had forgotten what it felt like to feel normal. I wanted to savour this moment before it was viciously torn away from me.

When Angel pulled up outside the entrance to my apartment building, a tremendous wave of sadness washed over me instantly. I had enjoyed being in Angel's company, which surprised me as I barely knew him at all. Thanking him for everything he had done, I got out of his car, cuddling Rose to my chest.

"I'll see you soon," he said.

"Soon."

I shut the door and headed towards the entrance, enjoying the blissful silence of the night. Even as I entered the apartment, my mind was still buzzing over Angel. I didn't understand why but I felt excited at the thought of seeing him again. I was beyond ecstatic that I had chosen him as the actor to play opposite me in my new film.

It wasn't long before I come to the conclusion that Oliver was still out, which didn't surprise me in the slightest, so I decided to lock the door. It was tough luck if he didn't have any keys – this was my payback for deserting Rose and I at dinner. After tucking in my beautiful girl, I headed towards my own room, sighing in relief at the thought of climbing into bed.

I dropped my cell phone on the bedside cabinet and threw the covers back.

As I curled up in bed, I was still thinking of Angel.

* * *

**AN UPDATE! FINALLY! I'm so so sorry it has taken so long.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know your thoughts!**

**XoxoX.**


End file.
